niño egoísta
by Abis le black
Summary: Dagur quiere a Hipo, lo quiere solo para el desde que lo vio.


Niño egoísta

Dagur siempre fue posesivo con Hipo, no recordaba una vez que no lo fuera, aun haciendo memoria, y yo puedo dar fe de ello, después de todo nunca vi que compartiera o si quiera le hiciera gracia compartir al pequeño Hipo.

Hipo tenía un año, era la 2 visita del primogenito de los Besekers, ya tenia tres años, a cu corta edad ya sabia que hay cosas que no se pueden compartir y cuando vio al pequeño Hipo sostenido por su madre el supo que era de su propiedad, de hecho ese dia el pequeño Dagur dijo algo que sorprendió a todos

-mío- mientras abrazaba al pequeño heredero de Beck

Hipo contaba con dos años y Dagur con sus 5 años se auto nombro su hermano, cada vez que iba a Beck no permitía que nadie tocara al pequeño, de hecho hasta dormían juntos y el mayor insistía en bañar al pequeño, todos pensaron que era normal dado que eran hijos únicos, esto se repitió años.

Ahora el pequeño jefe de los Beseker cumplía los 10 años de edad el pequeño hipo tenia 7, aun eran muy unidos, quizás Dagur inicio a molestarlo un poco pero al ojiverde no le importaba, se reian de todo, incluso Hipo no quería que Dagur se fuera, ese año el castaño mayor intento llevarse a Hipo, lo envolvió en una piel de dragón y lo subió al barco, pero Estoico y su padre ambos se rieron, decían "eso si es amistad", aunque Dagur pensaba " no es amistad, solo quiero llevarme lo que es mio", Hipo al ser pequeño "Si Dag sigue así ya no jugare con el, papá se molesta".

El mayor de los Besekers (ya había nacido su hermana) tenía ahora 12 años y el pequeño Hipo nueve, ahora el mayor abusaba de cierta forma del pequeño Hipo, aunque a veces estando solos lo abrazaba y le pedía perdón, abuzaba porque se suponía que asi se trataban los hermanos o eso le conto su padre, pero el mayor no podía ver sufrir al pequeño, bueno si era gracioso pero al final cuando Hipo empezaba a llorar el mayor llegaba y lo abrazaba protectoramente

Hipo contaba con 13 años y su auto proclamado hermano 16, Hipo sabia que Dagur lo torturaría y estaba a punto de irse a escondidas cuando sintió la presión de un peso mayor sobre sus espaldas, ese día Dagur practico arrojar cuchillos con él y en un momento se sintió amenazado y soltó unas lagrimas por el miedo, Dagur se acerco, Hipo sabia que lo iba a abrazar, por alguna razón sentir los brazos de Dagur alrededor de él se sentía muy bien, pero lo que se topo fue con que su hermano besaba sus mejillas, rápidamente se puso rojo y su corazón latía mas rápido, después sintió que el mundo se detenía cuando sus labios chocaron, el pequeño sentía las manos del mayor en su espalda y como bajaban hasta su bien formada retaguardia, a Hipo no le molesto, sentía como su cuerpo se pega institivamente a Dagur, sintió el bulto del mayor y llevo sus pequeñas manos a esa parte, ambos se entragaron a sus deseos.

-Aaahg, Dag… sigue- el pequeño sentía las manos fuertes de su hermano en su miembro

-tranquilo Hipo intenta gozar- beso a su pequeño y gimio mas al notar que Hipo había sacado ambso miembros de las prisiones de sus pantalones,

Hipo se sorprendió al sentir el miembro del Beseker, era enorme para el, lo lamio y vio como el mayor enloqueció y metió todo ese miembro en la boca del menor, Hipo se ahogo un poco, el cazador de dragones beso los labios del pequeño para hacerle olvidar todo eso, después sintió como hipo busco su pene, se pociciono como sabiendo que se guía, la penetración fue doloraza para el menor y rasguño la fuerte espalda del mayor, Dagur vio la cara del pequeño, una sonrisa se formo en su rostro al ver que el pequeño tenia una expresión de placer y dolor, se acerco al menor.

-eres solamente mío-

Hipo sentía cada centímetro del gran miembro del mayor, su interior estaba lleno y cuando Dagur profundizo el contacto Hipo sintió los testículos de Dagur pegarle en el trasero y como toco uan aparte en su interior que lo excito más.

-Dag ya no aguanto-

-Yo tampoco-

Ambos se corrieron juntos, fue su primera vez de ambos, al finalizar ambos se quedaron quieton en ese extraño paramo, fuera de la vsita de cualquiera, pero en la mente de dagur solo estaba una palabra "mío".

Dagur había violado a Hipo este año, el pequeño de 14 años fue ultrajado cuando fueron al bosque en la noche, el motivo fue que el primogenito de los Basekers había escuchado de Estoico que Hipo se intereso en una tal Astrid, asi que cuando vio a hipo lo tomo por la fuerza y lo llevo al bosque fingiendo hermandad.

-oye hermano hace tiempo que no hablamos

-si creo- hipo estaba nervioso, no le gustaba que el mayor se pusiera con esa mirada

-oye tu padre me dijo algo de una tal Astrid, ¿es alguien especial?- miro con malicia

-algo asi, creo

-y yo soy alguien especial?

-claro que lo eres, eres un poco salvaje pero aun que me desesperas te quiero- eso hiso que el corazón duro de Beseker latiera- eres un buen hermano- y eso rompió la poca cordura del mayor

Tomo al pequeño y lo lanzo a un árbol, le robo tantos besos como era posible robarle, opuso una resistencia violenta pero para un gran vikingo de la tribu mas fuerte era mero cosquilleo, hipo lloraba mucho al sentir como sus ropas fueron hechas aun lado, por primera vez estaba realmente aterrado de estar con Dagur, antes sabia que eran bromas y su miedo era mas frustración peor ahora era miedo verdadero.

-detende por favor-

-callate, tu eres solamente mio, ninguna perra te puede tener

Deuna sola embestida todo el miembro del mayor llego hasta el interior del pequeño hipo, el pequeño temblaba de dolor pero en un momento se torno en placer y arqueo la espalda, Hipo sentía miedo pero fue desapareciendo y siendo remplazado con algo mas alla del placer, le encantaba la manera ruda en que Dagur sacaba y metia ese enorme miembro, sentía el calor y la dureza, su entrada aprisionaba y liberaba el miembro del mayor, por un momento se sentía confuso, pero cuando sintió un beso salvaje seguido de una mordida el respondió.

-SIGUE, DA…GUR POR FAVOR – su labio sangraba y el mayor mientras penetraba al pequeño besaba tierna y posesivamente el labio inferiro que estaba herido

-me pones mal Hipo- sentir el sabor de la sangre de Hipo lo excito mas

Cuando Dagur estaba por acabar saco su pene dejando vacio a hipo.

-Dagur por favor- rogaba hipo poniendo su tracero a disposición del mayor

-Tranquilo, quieres esto- el Vikingo movio su enorme mirmbro delante de hipo que solo acentia- toma lo todo

Hipo lamia ese miembro, tenia asco pero era mas su lujuria, al fina sintió como el mismo se venia solamente lamiendo a Dagur, y cal sentir la calida semilla de su autoproclamado hermano lo hia sentirse sucio pero muy excitado, en un momento pensó en su amor platónico, la chica por la que suspiraba y se sintió culpable, violado.

-Astrid- susurro el pequeño

-deja de llamar a esa perra- el mayor había escuchado y tomo al pequeño con mucha fuerza

Hipo solo soltaba alaridos de dolor al sentir como el mas grande mordía su cuello y lo dejaba con marcas de mordidas, esas marcas tenían partes muy profundas que sangraban profundamente.

-si dices otra vez ese nombre te juro que la mato-

Hipo quedo congelado, Dagur no bromeaba y menos cuando usaba ese tono, estaba adolorido, violado, sucio, y aun así cuando escucho esas palabras lelnas de odio pro parte del mayor el miedo remplazo toda sensación.

-eres mio Hipo, eres solamente mio, y si tengo que quemar todo lo que conoces para que te des cuenta lo hare-

Hipo no dijo nada, estaba aterrado al imaginar a todos muertos por el capricho de su amante, no dijo nada, se acomodo entre los fuertes brazos de Dagur, se preguntaba algo ¿Por qué una parte de el quería ver que fuera verdad lo que había dicho?.

-¿eres mio hipo?-

-si

Hora contaba con 15 años Hipo era un joven guapo, nada que ver con los vikingos rudos, el era mas delicados era el objeto de admiración por haber domado dragones, era un héroe de guerra pos su victoria contra Alvin el traicionero y los Besekers (aunque esta ultima fue mas por su lujuria kukuku), su padre aun era el jefe, aun tenían un tratado con Dagur el jefe mas fuerte nombrado por todos, este año cuando vio Dagur su padre le dijo que era hora de que Hipo tomara esto como su responsabilidad.

En la gran sala ambos se encontraron, nadie mas estaba presnete y estaban desarmados, obviamente chimuelo observaba desde arriba, el pequeño dragón casi cae de las alturas al ver como su amo besaba al que se suponía era su enemigo, se sorprendió mas al ver como ambos se desvestían y como el dragón mas listo de todos (y aun que no lo fuera) sabia a dodne se dirigía eso, asi que salió por la ventana.

-entonces, firmamos el tratado- Hipo tenia todo su cuerpo descubierto era delicado para ser hombre pero lo suficiente mente marcado para hacer notar que no es mujer.

-sabes cuales son mis condiciones para seguir firmando este tratado – Dagur le hacia honor a sutribu, era musculoso, no tenia la típica barriga vikinga, era musculo y estaba muy marcado

-entonces hay que iniciar-

Hipo besaba el cuerpo desnudo de su pareja secreta, quería seguir besando esos pectorales y el abdomen plano pero el mayor lo interrumpió para darle un beso que le lastimo el labio, era algo que el mayor hacia cuando se miraban (ya sea secretamente o para confirmar la paz).

-Eres mío hipo-

-no

-¿Qué?, ¿ acaso quieres que queme esta aldea?-

-no me refería a eso- beso al mayor con igual furia y hambre

-explicate antes que haga que Berck desaparesca y solo me tengas ami

-tu eres mío Dagur-

-hahaha al fin algo de sentido-

Ese dia hipo firmo el tratado de paz, pero ahora tendrian que fusionar sus aldeas, algo que facilitaría sus encuentros, claro que cuando salieron era de mañana y todo mundo estaba estresado por no saber como acabaría la firma, cuando vieron los beserkers a su líder sonrerir pensaron lo peor (que había matado a Hipo), pero cuando el líder de berck salió todos suspiraron aliviados, y al dar la nueva noticia algunos se reusaban pero al ver la mirada de furia en Hipo se retractaban (asi es el pqeueño quería a su macho cerca).

Hipo había hecho un trato con los Bersekers, y ahora pagaba la consecuencias, estaba embarazado de Dagur, el mayor le había dado la infusión que le dio una bruja y para sorpresa de ambos funciono (montan dragones y eso les sorprende), ese año el mayor supo lo que fue no tener sexo, estaba mas concentrado en su nueva familia, Hipo apenas tenia 16 años y el 19, formarían la familia que gorbenaria ese pueblo, un pueblo que estaban construyendo desde que firmaron el pacto y que había prosperado mas de lo que se imaginaron.

En sus 20 años de vida Dagur nunca pensó sentir tanto miedo al ver como Hipo era abierto para sacar a sus hijos, (cesarea, seamos realistas aunque fuera un parto hipo no tiene vagina asi que no quedaba de otra), después de unas horas y de casi romper en llanto al imaginarse vivir sin su pequeño y que estoico le dijera que la magia era pelidrosa, al final sintió alivio al ver a Hipo y sus hijos, Gemelos que sin duda tenían los ojos de Hipo y al parecer su carácter.

Hipo tenia 28 y era totalmente hermoso, solo tenia la cicatriz de la cesarea, pero eso no era mucho problema si no fuera por que sus tres hijos de 11 años lo celaban igual que lo hacia Dagur, sin duda eran hijos del mayor, Dagur ahora de 31 y siendo un jefe respetado seguía con Hipo, solo lo compartía con sus hijos, y si que le costaba compartir, almenos nadie lo tendría como el lo tenia cada noche.

Estoico solo jugaba con sus nietos, era cierto que eran muy similares al beserker pero sin duda ahora que eran jinetes primerisos se notaba el amor de hipo por los dragones, estoico solo miraba domo Dagur le daba una risa burlona mientras besaba a Hipo, entonces recordó cuando ese pequeño llego y vio a su pequeño hipo.

-con que si resulto ser suyo- rio por lo bajo

-oye Dagur de que te ries?- hipo miraba como reía

-me acorde de algo que siempre decía de pequeños

-adivino, soy tuyo

-solamente mio

-si te escuchan los chicos te matan

-sabes que solo los dejo vivir porque tu lo pides verdad?

-si amor-

Aunque desquiciado Dagur sabia como enamorar a hipo, encuando a los otros ya sabían que había algo entre ellos, después de todo dagur siempre salía sonriendo cuando se iba con Hipo. Y francamente el que lo monopolizara les daba mas pistas, después de todo Dagur es un egoísta, y si no comparte la comida menos compartiría ese manjar.

FIN


End file.
